The Perfect Place
by jhisk
Summary: Itachi finaly learns how it feels to lose someone. first to my Play of Fate arc. implied[itasasu, narusasu]


**Title**: The Perfect Place.

**Author**: Jhisk

**Summary**: Itachi needs to know how to let go.

**Warnings**: fuck! I worked fucking hard keeping Itachi in character but in the end it's fucking ooc. And in some angles its AU. Why? Coz I stopped watching.

**Pairings**: Itasasu, narusasu. Yeah! The pairings are there if you squint your eyes. Only there for the ones who wants to see it.

**Author's notes**: Even though this is kinda ooc, I'm pretty proud of this fic, you know because I though pretty much that using second person point of view is impossible, but after reading one, I decided that second person point of view best suits this fic, because you know it is more accusing.

**Disclaimers**: Yeah, I pretty much know by now that I don't own Naruto. And oh the song The Perfect Place is not mine as well, it belongs to Hello Kelly.

**Word count**: 1,949 (with the song) 1,703 (without the song)

So before I rant more and more, onwards to the fic!

* * *

**The perfect place**

* * *

You woke up as usual, with your stoic face and never ceasing apathy. You cannot seem to count how many years have passed since you've last cried. 

You always knew you life was bleak, pointless. Like buying a candle and never using it until the heat of the sun melts it.

Without of good use.

Wasted.

You've achieved many, the strength that thousands would train their body until its limits just to achieve it. The mind that millions would wish for. And the power that Billions would sell their soul for.

But for you it is pointless. As pointless as anything can be.

**These mountains I've been climbing **

**They were mole hills all along**

You once had something to hold onto. But you turned your back, thinking that if you come back it would still be there.

**And my lack of perfect timing**

**Punched a hole right through this song**

You said you wanted him to be strong, probably stronger than you. But you forgot one thing; he was not you. You forgot that he has his own kind of strength.

So you pushed him and pushed him, until you both fell. Into the nothingness that was your doing.

**And the point that I was making**

**Was a weak one at its best?**

You felt it, every time you did him wrong. You knew about his pain, your pain. But for some genius your one of the most stupid. For you don't know that it destroyed you and made you farther.

**And my heart's incessant pounding**

**Punched a hole right through my chest**

**And this is where I fall...**

And that time that you cannot take it anymore. You took your sword and killed them all. For in your times of weakness it unnecessary that you fall. So you made them for you.

And you remembered him. And knew that you could never hurt him consciously even though you already hurt his soul.

When you got to her, she looked at you as if she understood you. No. she was wrong. She would never understand. She would never share your pain. Your sin. And you hate it when people look at you as if they knew you. So you ended her life, just like the others.

Yet she smiled at you.

You knew what you did. You never felt sorry for it, everyone dies at some point and time, why prolong it?

**And these nails they pierce right through me**

**But I don't know what this means**

You knew that after he had to hate you. You have to make him. After all you did to him, after all you took away from him.

You wanted to die in his hands. Nobody else deserved to kill you but him. But to do that he needs the strength that you grew to know. And that's when you forgot, he is not you.

**And this weight upon my shoulders**

**Makes me fall down to my knees**

So you showed him.

**And this plank leads through my eyes**

**And this sin crawls through my veins**

You showed him your sin.

**And the air is hot**

**And my skin peels off**

Many things changed that night.

**And I never thought**

You would never admit it but you killed him and yourself that night.

**That I'd be the one**

You felt his pain. Your pain.

**Crying, crying**

You did a lot of things. He hated you, with all his heart, but he still can't kill you. You ruined him made sure that he cannot love truly again. Made sure that the only strength he had was from hate.

You destroyed him. But you never thought that he'd see the light. See another love, and find strength other than from hate.

You walked away. Acted as if he was nothing.

You walked away. Thinking that this was better.

But he was not you. He's better than you. For he, who you destroyed, found the similarity of love and hate.

And you never thought that he shared the same pain that you feel.

So you walked away, like the coward that you are.

You looked outside the window, and knew that it was just past midnight and decided to sleep the melancholy away and ignore the hole that you felt in you heart almost two weeks ago, that stills ails you until now.

* * *

**The perfect place for me to fall **

**Is at your feet 'cause this is**

"Aniki?" the word that brought you more guilt, million times more than killing the clan.

You refuse to look at the source knowing how hurt it is and how much pain it can bring you.

"I'm busy Sasuke, we will talk tomorrow." You said without thinking. The promise that you are yet fulfill.

"No Aniki, we have to talk today. Right now, because time is running out." The lithe hand griped your akatsuki cloak and refused to let go, yet you gave him no answer but silence.

"Please Aniki! Talk to me now, and I'll never ask for any other tomorrow." He pleaded. That statement sounded as if you gave him all the tomorrow that you promised yet, in all truth you gave him none. The made your heart ache and decided to face the form gripping your cloak.

And you see Sasuke, seven years old Sasuke, looking at you smiling with gratitude.

"…Sasuke." You kneeled, leveling your eyes with his.

**All that I can offer you**

"Arigatou for giving me time Aniki!"

"…" perhaps the only you have given.

"Aniki! I want you to know that I love you no matter what! That at the very end, you're the one that I love the most!"

You just listened to him speak, not knowing how to say that you love him too.

"It's okay Aniki, I know you love me too!"

As you heard him say that you wanted to weep, but you don't weep, so you do not.

"Aniki! I just hoped that we had more time, but in actuality we don't" and with those words you watched as your Sasuke aged with every passing moment.

"Will you teach me today Aniki?" at the end of those words you saw the present Sasuke before your eyes. And you turned back.

You felt his still lithe form embrace you from your back.

"Do you love me Aniki? Please I need to hear it from you. I need to, it's only a few seconds wasted from your life."

"…"

"I know that you know that if you say you do, I'll be gone. But Aniki, you have to let me go. Please Aniki!"

"…I"

"I'm tired Aniki. But I won't go if you don't let me."

You turned to him, you were going to say something, but he was already fading.

"I'm waiting for you Aniki."

**To honor you**

**'cause who I am is what you do

* * *

**

You woke up. You knew that it was only a dream.

**The perfect place for me to fall **

But it still bothered you to no end.

You found yourself rushing to Konoha, leaving your cloak and ring behind.

You found yourself at standing at a branch, and looking over a hospital window.

It has been hours and still the blonde haired vessel is yet to leave his side.

He saw you, and you were looking at those blue eyes, challenging you to go inside.

You were inside the room, standing in the far side.

**Is at your feet 'cause this is**

The blonde vessel spoke to many words. But yes you did listen every word he said.

He has been fighting for his life for almost two weeks.

But last night his body gave up, he woke up, said goodbye to the blonde and his other friends. But his soul refused to go, he said he was waiting.

And you guessed that the Naruto, said that he will wait with him.

You dislike that blonde. You truly do.

He grabbed your shirt and shakes you while screaming.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you really enjoy to see him suffer? Is this not bad enough? He's waiting for you damn it." Naruto yelled at you and without any fear, though you doubt he ever knew it, punched you in the face.

**All that I can offer you**

"It's not enough that you're here. You have to…"

"I don't want to." You answered so low that you don't think he even hear it but he answered you with equal silence.

"We all have to let him go."

Seconds, minutes, hours passed and you just stood there with the blonde still there. In some ways he was just like you, for he was willing to give but could not let go, but not in the way that you do.

You decided that you truly hate the one before you. For unlike you, he was able to show him love. Something that secretly yearned for.

_I'm waiting for you. _

You decided to creep towards him. Towards Sasuke, your Sasuke.

**To honor you**

"Sasuke…"

You have a lot to tell him, yet after all this time you still can't.

For the first time in many years, a sincere smile crept at your face.

"I'm sorry…"

_For what?_

"For everything."

_I forgave you long ago._

"You don't have to forgive me, I don't deserve it." Every word that escaped you lips was a mere whisper.

"But, you still have to know how sorry I am. I never wanted to hurt you." You smoothed his cheek, after all this years he is still as youthful as you remember him to be.

_Hurting meant I was alive._

"I never meant to destroy you." You don't care anymore. You have to tell him. Just this once.

_I'm still whole_

"You were my everything Sasuke, it's just I'm so twisted that I always end up fucking up everything." A hand gripped your shoulder but you did not bother to look up.

"I did everything because I was stupid. I was selfish. I'm a sinner Sasuke." You placed your lips in his cold forehead. The feeling of his flesh burns you inside.

The hands that gripped you were gone and you heard the door close. And you knew that at this final moment you can give yourself completely to him.

"I love you Sasuke." You climbed on top of him, careful of his bandaged limbs though you know that can't even feel right now.

"Tomorrow is today Sasuke." You said, as you felt his heartbeat slowing.

Brushing your lips against his then placing it again in his forehead, you felt tears sting your eyes. And this time you don't know how to fight it.

**'cause who I am is what you do **

"I'll teach you how to throw shurikens properly today. Then after that we'll play. We'll do everything you want, just wake up, I'm all yours today." You said, closing you eyes you felt tears against you face,, but you know it was not your own, then you noticed that he was gone. Your own tears fell, mixing with his.

_Thank you_

**And this plank leads through my eyes**

**And this sin crawls through my veins**

**And I'm still the one**

**And the air is hot**

**And my skin peels off**

**And I never thought **

**That I'd be the one**

**Crying, crying**

**And I'm still the one**

**Crying, crying**

**And I'm still the one**

**And this is where I fall...**

_/ Do you love me Aniki? Please I need to hear it from you. I need to, it's only a few seconds wasted from your life."/_

But you knew that it was the only seconds that you lived your life.

* * *

Sniff 

That's so sad and angsty…. But fuck, it's also ooc. I tried not to touch many things so I can't draw conclusions but then again I failed.

Oh and if 2nd person point of view is not your cup of tea, I was going to write it in a normal POV. And I think I will also make something from the point of view of Naruto.

After reading this for the 3rd time I found out that Itachi-sama is not as ooc as I thought. He can be as portrayed him. why? Cause he's a fucking mystery box. And maybe I'm not a failure after all. --

Hey I know that Itachi will never be as I portrayed him, but hey! Fangirl can dream right?

Oh, as for Sasuke, you know that sometimes if you really love somebody, if you really do, you'll still love them, despite of everything they did to you. You can hate them for a moment, yet in the end, you still love them with all you are. /yes I'm talking about my own experience./

Oh, this is another song that I think will suit the ficcy as well.

**Foolish Beat**

**Debbie Gibson**

There was a time when

Broken hearts and broken dreams

Were over.

There was a place where

All you could do was

Wish on a four-leaf clover.

But now is a new time

There is a new place

Where dreams just can't come true.

It started the day when I left you

I could never love again the way that I loved you

I could never cry again like I did when I left you

And when we say goodbye,

O the look in your eyes

Just left me beside myself without your heart

I could never love again now that we're apart

When I was sorry

It was too late to turn around

And tell you so

There was no reason

There was no reason

Just a foolish beat of my heart.

Oh, can't you see I'm not fooling nobody

Don't you see the tears are falling down my face

Break my heart, you slipped away

Didn't know I was wrong

Never meant to hurt you now you're gone

I could never love again now that we're apart.

I could never love again now that we're apart.

I debated whether I should use foolish beat or the perfect place, but since I base this ficcy on the perfect place, I thought it was best to use it.

I better stop now before I continue ranting eh?

anyway! merry fucking christmas!!!!


End file.
